Wings of Rain and Night: A Gloryflight Fanfic
Wings of Rain and Night: A Gloryflight Fanfic Queen Glory paced around her palace, exasperated. She was trying to make out why she became queen of the RainWings. AND the NightWings! So much, probably TOO much for a dragonet like her. She made an executive decision and flared her wings open. She was going to resign as queen. Chatter rippled around the crowd. Most of the RainWings and NightWings were excited to see the infamous Queen Glory, especially Kinkajou. Winter stood beside Kinkajou, his wing snapped open on Moons side, shielding her from danger. Anemone stood next to Qibli, her head raised importantly. Finally, a silence fell over the crowd. Queen Glory emerged from the curtains. The dragons all clapped loudly and some whistled for her. Glory waved to all of them, smiling. She motioned for silence. "Dragons of the Rainforest Kingdom," She motioned to the RainWings. "And the Night Kingdom." She nodded toward the NightWings. She took in a deep breath. "I....have thought. I am only a dragonet. Not fit to be queen of both the RainWings and the NightWings." Murmurs went around. Kinkajou squeaked a gasp. "And so, I am resigning as queen. I am appointing Queen Grandeur as your queen." She smiled at Grandeur, who beamed and raised her head above the crowd. "And as for you, NightWings, Princess Greatness seems like a worthy queen to rule over you. I appoint her as your queen." Glory then stepped down from the podium. "As for me, I am only a princess, a princess that will never become queen again." Glory moved away. Glory wandered through the rainforest, pondering whether or not she would ever see her friends again. She even missed Starflight, the most annoying in the group. If only they were here, ''she thought wistfully. Suddenly, as though the thought had summoned him, Starflight landed in front of Glory with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Glory," he said to her. "Word got around the Night Kingdom that you resigned as queen and made Greatness the queen of the NightWings." Glory stared at him blankly. He looked down and blushed. "Also....Fatespeaker asked me to marry her. At first, I didn't know what to say. But eventually, I came to the decision that I wouldn't marry until I knew where every one of my friends are." He looked at Glory. "And now I've found you." Starflight offered her his claw and Glory took it. They lifted off into the sky. Starflight stared at Glory intently. "No royal attire left?" He smirked at her. Glory nudged him with her snout. "Hey, wanna have dinner?" Glory offered to Starflight. He smiled at her and nodded. "Sure. I'll see ya, Ex-Queen Glory." He smiled and flew off. Glory glared playfully at him. ''He's never going to get tired of calling me that. Starflight touched down in the Night Kingdom. He walked down the now tranquil path. Quickly, he heard a dreamy squeak and Fatespeaker was at his side. "Heeeyyy, Starflight," she giggled. "So, made the decision? Are we gonna get married?" She stared up at him hopefully. Starflight looked down at her pitifully. "Sorry, Fatespeaker, I can't. I....already love someone else." He whipped his thigh with his tail. ''Nice going, Starflight. You fell in love with Glory. '' "Besides," he snorted. "I couldn't anyway. I'm having dinner with Princess Glory." Starflight took Fatespeaker's claws into his own and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fatespeaker. I really am." Starflight shot into the sky. He shot a quick backward glance at Fatespeaker and then soared upward and out of her sight. Starflight quickly walked into Glorys hut. She smiled at him. "Welcome, Starflight. C'mon, sit down." She patted the seat next to her. Starflight slipped into the chair. He scratched his neck thoughtfully. "Sooooo," he began awkwardly. "Hows it going with Deathbringer?" Glory snorted and rolled her eyes. "Dumped him a long time ago." Starflight flinched. "Oh." Glory looked at him with interest. "Why?" Starflight shrugged. "No reason." Glory handed him a piece of fruit. "Go ahead, eat." Starflight took a quick bite out of the fruit. He continued to snarf it down. Starflight blushed. "Glory, th...there's something I have to tell you." Glory stared at him with her gorgeous green eyes. "Go on." Starflight looked down at his talons. "Glory, I.....I love you." Glory's mouth dropped open in shock. A little piece of fruit bounced out. "W-what?" Starflight's entire snout turned red. "I love you, Glory." Glory stared right into his eyes. "Starflight, Ive never thought of anyone that way. But, I-I guess I love you, too." Starflight's heart leaped. She loved him, too? He tucked her into his wing. Then he pressed his lips against hers firmly. She started kissing back a little after he had kissed her. They made out for several hours......while a curious little RainWing watched. "Gross," said Kinkajou. THE END ------------------------- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)